Airborne geophysical measurements have been made using aircraft equipped with a geophysical instrument. At different times, different geophysical instruments have been used, such as:
A magnetometer has been used to measure the distortions and additions to the magnetic field of the earth due to the rocks and minerals below the aircraft.
An electromagnetic (EM) sounding system has been used to measure the effects of the electrical conductivities of the rocks and minerals below the aircraft.
A radiometric survey system has been used to measure the radioactive emanations from the radioactive isotopes of the elements that are the constituent components of the rocks and earth below the aircraft.
A gravimeter sensor, and more recently a gravity gradiometer has been used to measure the gravitational field, from which the density of the rocks and minerals below the aircraft can be inferred.
A hyperspectral scanner has been used to measure the reflectance spectra of the rocks, earth and vegetation below the aircraft.
The interpretation of geophysical data collected from airborne measurements using such pieces of equipment takes place on the ground in a geological office. The purpose of the interpretation is to establish priorities for subsequent investigation on the ground. Frequently, data is combined from several types of measurements obtained from different specialist geophysical aircraft, and at different times, to assist in the interpretation.